The present invention relates to an instructional device for improving golfing skills and more particularly to such a device that employs a laser beam.
Numerous devices have been developed for assisting in the training of golfers to improve in various aspects of the game of golf. Many of these devices require special implements rather than the golfer""s own clubs or require attachments to the golfer""s clubs. In each case, the devices themselves interfere with the way the golfer normally uses the clubs in the absence of such devices and so does not provide useful feedback for the golfer""s normal swing and/or stroke.
Another class of training devices avoids encumbering the golfer""s club with attachments, but requires the golfer to wear one or more devices, either on the golfer""s clothing or on portions of the golfer""s body. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,239 to Macroglou. Not only must the golfer wear a special pair of glasses encumbered with various devices not normally found on glasses, but the devices divert the golfer""s concentration to an image in a mirror disposed in front of the glasses during the golfer""s putting stroke. Devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,339 to Starck and U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,345 to Jehn attach to the peak of the golfer""s hat. Like the device in the Macroglou patent, the device in the Starck patent diverts the golfer""s vision to a field of view that detracts from the observation of the ball target during the golfer""s swing. While the device in the Jehn aims a laser beam on the ball, it requires considerable adjustment and aiming of the laser indicator prior to undertaking the golfer""s swing in order to project the laser beam onto the golf ball that is to be hit by the golfer.
Because the device in Jehn only allows the laser to pivot in a single plane, extensive pre-configuration of the device is required before the user addresses the ball. Such pre-configuration includes positioning the device on the golfer""s cap at a particular location, which depends on the way that the golfer wears the cap and how the golfer positions the head while addressing the ball. Once the location of the device on the cap is chosen, then such pre-configuration further includes the aiming of the laser. When attempting to aim the laser, it further may be found necessary to re-adjust the location of the device on the cap in order to get the laser to shine on the desired target because the laser is only capable of pivoting in a single plane.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an instructional device for improving golfing skills wherein the device does not encumber the golf club.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide an instructional device for improving golf putting skills wherein the device is unobtrusive to the user and does not interfere with the user""s normal stroke.
It is yet another principal object of the present invention to provide an instructional device for improving golf putting skills that alerts the user to undesirable head movement without diverting the user""s attention from the normal ball target and without requiring extensive pre-location of the device prior to addressing the ball.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide an instructional device for improving golf putting skills wherein the user need not engage in precise or extensive preconfiguring of the device prior to its effective usage.
It is a further principal object of the present invention to provide an instructional device for improving the ability of the golfer to see the line of a putt and line up the putter head more precisely by permitting the user to set the golfer""s eye directly over the ball prior to the putting stroke.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide an instructional device that enables a golfer to develop a steady head and optimum ball position without practicing with a ball and wherein the device is unobtrusive to the user, does not interfere with the user""s normal stroke, and does not require the user to engage in precise or extensive preconfiguring of the device prior to its effective usage.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a small laser pointer is connected to a gripping member by a free-swinging connection member so that when the gripping member is attached to a golfer""s cap, golf visor or sunglasses, the laser plumbs straight down under the influence of the gravitational force. Because of the free-swinging connection member, the laser pointer can swing as a pendulum through the full 360xc2x0 of motion in a horizontal plane. The laser pointer includes a light source and a power source that is electrically connected to the light source, which is disposed at one end of the pointer and configured for emitting a low power, concentrated light beam in the visible spectrum. The laser pointer also includes an electrical switch that is electrically connected between the light source and the power source and is configured to permit the golfer to selectively govern operation of the light source. The point of light that is projected by the laser onto the ground provides the golfer with instant feed back if the golfer""s head moves during the putting stroke, as the point of light created by the laser will also move when the head moves. The point of light from the laser also provides a point of reference that allows the golfer to set the golfer""s eyes directly over the ball. At this location, the golfer is ensured of seeing the line of the putt better and is able to line up the putter head more precisely. The device can be used with or without a ball and enables the golfer to develop a steady head and perfect ball position, even without practicing with a ball.